


孕育

by RandomForest



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!Eddie
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomForest/pseuds/RandomForest
Summary: 警告：毒液附在了已怀孕Omega的身上。很废的黄色垃圾！搞孕妇的，孕期做爱，产乳，提及路人alphaX埃迪确定能接受再看！……





	孕育

毒液那时立刻认出了埃迪——玛利亚记忆中的那个人。与她不同，他的身体强壮，坚韧，健康，并且正孕育着一个新生命。没有更多选择，他即刻钻进他的身体，靠这个人类带他们从这里逃离。

血液加速流动，纷乱的心跳，肾上腺素与激素，这些混乱的状态被毒液的入侵点燃，他的宿主状态更糟了。埃迪在他的暗示下大量进食，又激烈地呕吐，这不仅仅是毒液的错——还有人类的受精卵。胚泡植入子宫，性腺激素分泌量明显增加，体质与荷尔蒙的改变让他们俩都很不适。即便如此，埃迪仍然是个合适他寄生的对象，他喜欢他的身体。

理所当然地，他们开始交流。在那场有趣的车战中，毒液一直保护着埃迪肚子里的小生命，他分出一部分的自己在人类的腹部做好厚厚的减震带，总是确保着子宫的安全。他觉得埃迪至少对他怀了孕这件事有所了解，但当他头一次提到这个词时，男人难以置信地睁圆了眼睛。

“这不可能。”

**以胚胎状态来看，你已经怀孕一个月了。**

埃迪用力地抓了一把湿漉漉的头发，他的眼角发红，眼神动摇。他过大的情绪起伏把记忆送到了他们的眼前，跟安妮分手后的第三天他迎来了发情期，他与酒吧里结识的男人一起度过，整整两天，不停地交配。完事后他的人类被丢在床上，下身布满了深红色的指痕。

“我明明吃过避孕药了。”他轻轻地说。

**你不想要它？** 毒液感知到宿主的悔恨与懊恼的情绪，提议道， **我可以吃掉它。**

“什么？”埃迪愣了一下，立刻否定，“不不不不！那实在太……总之我们不能这么做。”

**那就留下？**

“我不知道……”埃迪一直以为这些反常的症状是因为毒液。他确实不该这么不小心，但安妮的离开让他太难受了，他那时不太在乎别的，至少性爱真正的放空了他乱糟糟的大脑。被操得神志不清的那两天，他终于可以忘记他做过的蠢事和可悲的现状。

这个宝宝，他甚至不知道它的父亲是什么样的人。好吧，埃迪知道他是个叫杰克的alpha——那或许都不是他的真名，他当然也不是想让对方负责任什么的。他想过手术流产，直到毒液说吃掉它之前，他都觉得这是个不错的选择。显然，吃掉它过于残酷和血腥，可是他也没有立场谴责毒液，因为……仔细想想，流产又能好到哪儿去呢？结果都是一样的——那就是他杀死了这个无辜的生命。

他暂时决定留着它。

**我们会成为好父亲的。**

毒液在他的大脑里开心地说。他的共生体没什么好忧虑和烦恼的，只是单纯地期盼着一个新生命的降临。他积极又欢快地保护着它的生长，对人类的孕育方式好奇不已，他向埃迪解释他们是如何生育的，同时又把无数个问题抛向埃迪。

埃迪不是头一次怀孕，在年纪更小一点的时候，他被当时的alpha伴侣搞大过肚子。该死的发情期让人失去理智，他们都还那么年轻，难以控制自己的信息素和荷尔蒙，膨胀的肉结锁住他，精液一遍遍地浇灌他软化的子宫，床单湿透了，他们一遍遍地做爱，最后他的屁股再也装不下，过量的体液顺着被捣烂的深红色肉穴里溢出。他的腹部已经被射得微微鼓起，然后他们抱在一起睡觉。埃迪才二十出头，他的个子不是那么高大，肌肉也还没那么壮硕，当他独自一人站在医院等候室时，他的确有那么一点害怕了。

那之后他一直非常谨慎，这种事再也没发生过，然后……然后就是现在了。

埃迪不可避免地长胖了，他不仅要喂养胎儿还要喂养毒液。他吃了太多的东西，总是觉得肚子很胀，他的腰腹和臀部开始堆积脂肪，牛仔裤越来越紧，甚至在他下蹲的时候，他错觉自己的屁股会撑破布料。

安妮和丹已经三次邀请他共进晚餐，他都拒绝了。他在家里撰写新闻稿赚取生活费用，不必要的时候就不出门。这足够引人怀疑了，最终他还是告诉了丹，并且恳请他不要告诉安妮。

**我们用不着去医院检查。我最清楚我们的身体状况。**

在丹给埃迪看体检报告时，他的共生体在耳边不屑地说。

“如果需要帮助，随时可以来找我。”医生善意地对他微笑，轻轻拍他的肩膀。

“谢谢你，丹，你真好心。”埃迪下意识地把手掌落在肚子上。他最近总是觉得腰酸，双腿支撑不住身体长时间的走路，更糟糕的是，他渴求性爱。

他的共生体从不吝啬于帮助他。黑液熟练地聚拢成一小股，探进他变湿的股缝，细致地按揉着前列腺，他有时也用灵活的舌头舔过埃迪全身的敏感点，最后操进肉穴里，轻顶着闭合的生殖腔。孕期的身体比任何时候都敏感，他很容易到达高潮，房间里全是他的呻吟和啜泣声。他舒服，毒液也觉得舒服，所以他的共生体一遍遍地把他们带上顶峰，他分出数不清的触手同时吮吸他涨红的乳头，颈后的腺体，耳垂，腋下，腰侧和大腿根。

**我们喜欢像这样照顾你，埃迪。**

无需提醒，共生体绝不会伤害到肚子里的小生命，他保护着它就像一只划分领地的头狼，埃迪可以放心地被他操弄。他信任他，他很安全，毒液总是会保证一切都好。最初埃迪还觉得这一切很奇怪，但他慢慢放开了自己，在共生体面前不用保留什么，他放声地哭叫，打开双腿让那些聪明的触手进入得更深，他的欲望随时随地都能得到满足。

共生体第一次听到胎心的时候有些兴奋，他把埃迪从梦中唤醒，告诉他身体里出现了两种心跳。接下来他好奇地观察埃迪逐日变大的肚子，他从他的肩头冒出一个黑乎乎的脑袋，亮着獠牙甩着舌头接近埃迪的肚皮。

**它很可爱。我喜欢它。**

他的共生体宣布。然后他们做更多的爱。他们甚至在高楼上做爱，因为毒液喜欢那里的风景。他把埃迪裹在黑色的粘液内部，用三股触手叉开了操他的屁股，它们细小又灵巧，完美地按在埃迪的每个敏感点。而他死死地闭着眼，他有点恐高。被操了一会儿后埃迪有几次不小心睁开眼，他通过毒液的眼睛看到了整座城市的灯光和渺小的建筑，在性交的飘飘然的快感里，他头一次觉得高度也没有那么坏。

接近高潮的时候共生体也激动了起来，他的动作变得又快又重，埃迪本能地捧着隆起的肚皮，尽可能地分开双腿让它们进出得更顺畅。最后黑液吸尽了他流出的大量体液，像有一张嘴吮着他屁股缝里喷发的水滴，他被从里到外地舔干净了，然后共生体会带他们回家。

埃迪最近睡觉很容易醒，他的肚子变大后，怎么躺都不太舒服。毒液会他的腰侧和膝下伸出流液固定好他，他尽心尽责地照顾着他们，就好像他才是这个宝宝真正的父亲。他的乳房也开始胀痛，甚至缓慢地增大，像一对饱满的蜜桃。共生体每天都在帮他揉又酸又满的双乳，那圈乳晕的颜色变深了，有一天滴出了奶汁。

埃迪吓到了，毒液愣住了。

**哺乳动物真有意思。**

他在他的脑袋里说。他从埃迪的身体里浮出来，纯黑色的外星生物像一团雾气与梦魇那样罩在他上方。

**我可以尝尝吗？**

他还算礼貌地请示着宿主，但没等埃迪点头，他已经伸出舌头重重地舔过他的乳头。埃迪没有忍住冲出口的尖叫，他的身体微微颤抖，为了让沉甸甸的肚子摆得舒适些，他仰靠在床头叉开双腿，双手顺从地垂在两侧，像是待产的母亲。

他的共生体又开始操他了——他接收到了他们身体想要的讯号。他的单人床摇摇欲坠地晃动着，他抬头看着毒液的脸庞，试着不去想一个大怪兽操怀孕男人的画面有多么诡异。无数条黑色藤蔓缠住他的全身，在那些脂肪丰富的位置牢牢下嵌，健康的，发红的腿肉和臀肉被勒成一块一块的，从黑色的爪子间溢出。他被托举到空中，正对着毒液的利齿。

这对任何人来说都是噩梦般可怖的场景，但对埃迪不是。他用双手捧住共生体的脑袋，在上面留下一个轻轻的吻。他的外星野兽柔顺地眯起双眼，然后把舌头探入他张开的嘴里。跟毒液的每次接吻都像是溺水和窒息，他尽可能地吞入他的舌头，他想让他开心，让他知道自己同样那么想要他，就像共生体对他一样。

他的阴茎和囊袋陷在一团闭合的柔软黑液里，被无止境地抚弄，他的后穴被彻底操开了，它张得过大，几乎在吃入冷空气，数不清第几次的快感让埃迪痉挛地到达了干性高潮。他的屁股滴滴答答地涌出体液，胀痛的乳头也往外漏着微热的奶液。

新鲜的乳汁一旦流出就会被毒液的舌头卷走，他重新把宿主放回床上，好奇地伸着大大的黑色手掌，一遍遍地按揉着埃迪鼓胀的胸部，试着从里面榨取更多的奶。

**太少了。**

他还抱怨上了。

“你很喜欢这个？”埃迪难以置信地问。他的胸肉被挤弄得发红，乳头都有点肿了。

**喜欢。**

“跟巧克力比呢？”埃迪挡开他的手，他的身体已经很敏感了，再被摸下去可能又要高潮了。

毒液贴近他的脖颈闻着气味，凝视着那个滴出乳白色液体的小孔，想了好一会儿才说， **不能都选吗？**

“只能选一个。”埃迪的脖子被他拱得有点痒，他侧过头挠了挠那里的皮肤。

**我选你。**

共生体性感的低音在他的体内滚动，黑色液体覆上了他的手腕，脚踝与脖子，像是控制与囚禁。这火辣得让埃迪吞咽了一下，重新苏醒的欲望在他的下腹流窜着。

**想再来一次？**

“这是最后一次了。”埃迪倒抽着气，张开腿让那些调皮的小触手滑进去，“如果每次想做的时候就做……身体会受不了的。”

**我们的身体很强壮。**

共生体反驳着，像退潮的黑水沉入他的身体，消失不见，却又无处不在。

“宝宝……宝宝会受不了。”埃迪想了一个靠谱的理由。

**它会知道我们在做什么吗？**

毒液一边操他一边用天真的声音问。

“天啊！别说了……”共生体向来视身体欲求为自然，他像个什么都不懂的孩子——他的心理年龄或许还很小，而这更加提醒了埃迪他是这里唯一的成年人，他们无节制的性交像是沉重的罪孽纠缠着埃迪，一遍遍地告诉他他是这么的淫荡与不知廉耻。

他鼓着的肚皮上全是汗液和共生体的唾液，它静静地跟着埃迪急促的呼吸一同起伏，血肉壁垒之下是一个即将降临的，纯洁的小生命。

他被操得又用后面高潮了一次，分泌的母乳少量地顺着乳晕滑落，毒液再次钻出脑袋埋在他的胸前舔着。他收紧了屁股也不能阻止过多的液体从后面流出，共生体凝出手掌，他轻揉着埃迪丰满的，酸胀的臀瓣，划过他的腰侧和肩膀将他从背后拥住，黑色的利爪温柔地落在他的肚子上。

男人的躯体里正孕育着新生儿，这脆弱又强韧的力量让共生体为之着迷，他模仿着人类的动作将宿主抱进怀里，期盼着这能止住埃迪的抽泣。他总是很难分清男人的眼泪是因为过激的性爱还是情绪低落。

没过多久埃迪就犯起困，他移动着黏腻的大腿，一股热液从他的后穴漏出来流到腿根。他下巴的软肉被毛茸茸的胡须藏住了，共生体忍不住伸出一根手指去碰碰它们，他想知道那是什么样的触感。

宿主在他怀里睁开了眼睛，卷翘的睫毛被潮湿的泪液颤结成几束，他动了动嘴唇，声音小得根本听不见，但毒液能读出他的想法，他在说我想睡一会儿。

**晚安，埃迪。**

共生体决定回到他的体内，但宿主拉住了他的手，那些半融化的黑液绕在他的指间。男人迷迷糊糊地，用着极度困倦的声音嘟囔着：“别走。”

**当然。** 更多的黑液缠紧了他。 **我们总是在这里。**

人类哼哼了一声，像是满意了。

共生体盯着那个圆滚滚的肚皮好一会儿，轻声问： **下次生一个我们的孩子，好吗？**

“嗯……”埃迪发出了含混的声音，他放松地闭着双眼，嘴唇微微张开。

共生体思考了几秒，决定将这声应答视作同意。

FIN


End file.
